


On shirts

by nikirik



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan profiles Reid through his shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On shirts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Previously posted on FanFiction.Net as GravityArtBitch.

"Hey, kid, who said: "Man is that he wears?"

"No idea, actually, are you sure about the quote?"

"What? You really don't know it? Never thought, this day would come."

"But this is an arguable statement to say at the least, I'd rather: man wants us to trust him to be that he wears."

"Here is Dr. Reid for you. So if we try to profile you through you shirts, where will it get us?"

"I'd rather you don't."

"Nah, come on, Pretty boy, let's see: you shirts, they are so typically you, they are hardly ever plain. And you are no plain by any means. These sophisticated patterns not colored but exquisite like tiny Rorschach tests, they just keep you guessin': "What's the meaning of this? What's under?"

"In fact I am wearing nothing under, if that's what you wanted to know. Why are you blushing? Where are you going? Gideon, what was that with Morgan?"

"Nothing. Just profiler profiled."


End file.
